san valentin
by andan1324
Summary: como pasa su día grell de san valentin cuando le da una poción de amor a will y a sebastian


Grell aquí si es hombre, bueno demos inicio a

Grell Valentine

14 de febrero un día como cualquiera acepción de algo que era día de san Valentín, era el día donde todos le demostraban su amor a la persona que mas deseaban y amaban, este era un día especial para nuestro pelirrojo, puesto que este se pasaba entregando regalos a sus amores que eran su jefe y su demoniaco mayordomo, pero el pelirrojo ya se estaba hartando de que nadie le demostrara afecto esa fecha especial, se sentía rechazado y olvidado, hasta que tuvo una idea:

12 de febrero…

-hola under

-hola jejejejeje

-me haces un favorcito-dijo haciendo cara inocente

-pero ya sabes el costo

-anda por hoy

-está bien pero me la debes

-préstame un libro de pociones

-y ¿para que una hermosa dama quería un libro así?

-es para algo que tengo planeado

-bueno ten pero no hagas travesuras

-si gracias hasta luego-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-si de nada adiós jejejejeje

Grell fue corriendo a la oficina, cuando llego se encerró en su oficina personal, empezó a hojear el libro hasta que

POCION DE AMOR: le dará al ser que más ha querido por 48 horas

Grell se sorprendió por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, ya sabía qué hacer con esa poción, después de horas termino su trabajo bueno lo mas que pudo y salió corriendo a casa

Después que grell llego a casa, abrió el libro y empezó a conseguir todos los ingredientes, solo que grell no leyó las letras pequeñas que eran "esta poción revela lo que la persona en verdad siente por usted". Grell continúo revolviendo ingredientes hasta que lo logro, pero sabía que lo descubrirían a la primera así que decidió ocultar la poción en panecillos y chocolates.

13 de febrero

-hola will-dijo sentándose en su regazo

-¿Qué quieres sutcliff?

-pues mañana es San Valentín y quería darte esto-dijo dándole un panecillo y 3 chocolates

-si gracias déjalos ahí y vete a trabajar o me provocaras horas extra-dijo sin apartar la vista

-si will- estaba contento pues ya tenía seguro a uno

Grell estaba entusiasmado ya solo le faltaba que Sebastián recibiera sus danesillos

-hola sebas-chan

-que quieres aquí-estaba en el jardín arreglando las rosas del joven amo

-dejarte esto-eran unos 3 panecillos

-¿yo para que quiero esto?

-recíbelos por favor-dijo haciendo cara inocente

-aaa está bien-dijo soltando un leve suspiro

-gracias bueno sebas-chan

Grell ya solo esperaba para que sus regalos surgieran efecto pero espero horas y no sucedía nada, dudaba que ya se lo hubieran comido pero estaba muy triste, sabía que nadie lo iba a amar el día del amor y la amistad así que dejo de ilusionarse y decidió ir a descansar

Mientras will estaba aun trabajando en la oficina, le faltaba mucho puesto que le habían dejado muchas horas extra, estaba cansado sin ánimo decidió descansar unos minutos y al recostarse en su sillón observo los regalos que su amado pelirrojo le había dejado, si el amaba en secreto a su subordinado pero no quería confirmar nada, tomo los regalos y los empezó a disfrutar mientras descansaba.

Por su parte Sebastián había dejado los panecillos en su recamara, cuando termino con su día de trabajo se fue a su cuarto a descansar, atendió primero a sus decenas de gatos para después recostarse en su pequeña cama, mientras estaba mimando a uno de sus gatos pudo ver los panecillos en su mesita de noche tomo uno al fin de cuentas no lo matarían.

14 de febrero…

-hola grell sempai-era Ronald Knox que estaba feliz pues había recibido una tonelada de obsequios

-hola Ronald parece que te fue bien

-sí y eso que solo son los de las secretarias

-jajaja aunque sea a ti te va bien

-¿Qué a ti no?

-no nadie me hace caso

-mira te doy una rosa para que se te alegre este día veras que te irá bien-dijo entregándole una rosa carmesí

-gracias ron-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-de nada-dijo el joven sonrojándose

-bueno ahora debo ir a ver a will-dijo caminando a la oficina

En la oficina estaba un tranquilo William, estaba impaciente de que llegara grell, estaba bajo el efecto, así que sus ojos se tornaron en un leve color rosado, cuando termino los regalos que grell le había entregado este sintió un fuerte deseo por ver a grell

-hola will-dijo entrando a la oficina

-ya llegaste grell que bueno-estaba muy afectado por la pócima

-si ya llegue me entregarías mi agenda por favor-había olvidado todas sus esperanzas que ni cuenta se dio de la actitud de William

-pero no quieres descansar o algo-dijo acercándose al otro y señalándole su silla

-no gracias quiero terminar con este día lo más rápido posible

-¿pero porque?

-porque este día me recuerda que nadie nunca me amara

-pues grell yo te amo y te adoro-dijo tomando el rostro del pelirrojo en sus manos

-¿eso es verdad will?

-si grell eres hermosa y te adoro

-pero espera ¿comiste mis panecillos?

-si estaban deliciosos

-bueno no hay tiempo que perder-dijo dándole un beso apasionado

Mientras tanto en la mansión phantomhive Sebastián no hacía caso a ciel, solo pensaba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo quería tener la lujuria que había en ese pequeño cuerpo, pero debía conseguirlo como fuera al fin de en cuentas él podía conseguir lo que quisiera a partir de la seducción y la conquista, así que estaba decidido ir a ver al pelirrojo y conseguirlo

Era sábado así que los shinigamis tenían medio día de trabajo, termino el turno de grell y de William así que grell quería disfrutar al will hechizado lo mas que pudiera

-will ¿me acompañas a ir de compras?-dijo mordiéndose una uña para verse más inocente

-si todo lo que tú quieras

-bueno vamos

Grell ya llevaba 3 horas comprando vestidos, zapatos y mas, ella caminaba por delante y atrás de ella estaba will cargando una enorme montaña de bolsas de compras, el pobre y apenas podía cargarlas pero él seguía detrás

-gracias will ahora por eso te ganaste un besito-se hacía del rogar

-gracias princesa-dijo recibiendo el beso pero sin soltar las bolsas

Cuando ya estaban a punto de regresar a su reino puesto que grell decidió ir al mundo humano porque ahí había los mejores vestidos, se encontraron con Sebastián que cargaba un ramo de rosas, grell se sorprendió al ver a Sebastián entregándole esas rosas pero por su parte William estaba celoso, él quería a grell y no la quería ver con un demonio

-grell ten estas rosas-dijo entregándole el enorme ramo

-gracias sebas-chan

-¿tú qué haces aquí?-dijo will furioso

-vine a ver a esta hermosa mujer-dijo jalando a grell de la cintura

-pues te digo algo una alimaña como tú no se le puede acercar

-chicos los dos pueden tenerme

-no veremos cual puede tenerte

-si porque yo no la puedo compartir con un aburrido como tu

-y yo no la puedo compartir con una alimaña

-bueno veremos quién se queda con el

-bien grell vamos a casa

-si tu deja las cosas en mi casa me voy a pasear un rato con sebas-chan-dijo abrazando el brazo del otro

-¿Qué?-estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar

-si como escuchaste ve y deja todo en su casa

-está bien-dijo con el corazón roto volviendo al reino shinigami

Grell estaba muy feliz, los hombres que más quería estaban peleando por su cuerpo, se abrazo del brazo de Sebastián y pasearon un rato, Sebastián solo observaba a ese frágil cuerpo que estaba sujetado de él con emoción, podía sentir ese aroma hipnotizante del pellirrojo, era el aroma de un dios caído, lleno de lujuria, solo saboreaba como seria el pequeño ser, después de un rato:

-¿sebas-chan que te hizo cambiar de opinión respecto conmigo?

-me encanta tu aroma me encantas tu quiero tenerte

-oh gracias pero si me quieres tener debes conquistarme yo no soy fácil

-bueno luchare para tenerte en mis brazos

-me encantas sebas-chan

En su departamento estaba un William desesperado hasta que tuvo la magnífica idea de llevar a grell a una velada romántica y tratarla como reina para llegar a su corazón, solo esperaba el momento en que ella llegara para salir, mientras la pelirroja estaba fuera el salió a conseguir un hermoso vestido carmesí pegadito pero encantador y fue a cambiarse por un traje mas casual y que combinara con el vestido

-will ya llegue

-que bueno y ¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo señalando a Sebastián

-es que el me acompaño de camino a casa

-bueno grell quería decirte si quieres salir conmigo

-si will pero Sebastián también me invito y si vamos los tres

-si por mi da igual-dijo serio Sebastián

-si ya que pero ven grell-la jalo de la muñeca hacia la recamara

Llevo a grell a la recamara y le mostro el hermoso vertido que había comprado para ella

-oh gracias will es encantador

-qué bueno que te guste es para que ahorita salgamos

-si will voy a cambiarme

Grell se cambio de ropa, se puso el vestido, unos tacones rojos y se amarro el cabello en un pequeño chongo sujetando solo unas parte de su cabello, se veía encantador vestido así cuando salió Sebastián y William se quedaron hechizados por lo que tenían frente a sus ojos, el pelirrojo se sonrojo por las miradas de asombro de los dos caballeros

-y ¿Cómo me veo?

-encantador

-maravillosa

-gracias bueno ya vámonos

-si ven grell- dijo estirándole la mano William

-si will

-bueno vamos rápido antes de que se nos haga tarde-dijo Sebastián observando su reloj de bolsillo

Todos fueron a un elegante lugar, era un encantador restaurant muy lujoso y fino, escogieron una mesa y se sentaron a comer, después de un rato la banda que tocaba empezó a tocar la canción "habanera"

-me concede esta pieza my lady-dijo Sebastián estirándole la mano a grell

-con mucho gusto

Grell y Sebastián empezaron a bailar elegantemente, con finos paso moviéndose al ritmo de la música, grell observaba detalladamente a su acompañante, estaban muy entretenidos en ellos y sus movimientos, mientras que William estaba viendo con seriedad a la pareja él no permitiría que un demonio tocara a la que mas amaba así que se decidió bailar con grell la siguiente pieza pero él quería bailar mejor que el mayordomo

-grell ¿ahora le gustaría bailar conmigo?

-claro will

La banda empezó a tocar un tango llamado "La Cumparsita", grell se dejo llevar por los brazos de will se movían muy rápidos y elegantes, a will le encantaba tener muy cerca a ese pequeño cuerpo se veía escultural cuando bailaba así, el mayordomo estaba celoso en efecto William bailaba mejor que él, eso no era posible el es mejor decía en su mente, el tenía que ser el que tuviera a grell no se la podía dejar al aburrido de William.

-grell ya son las doce debemos regresar a casa-dijo William después que termino la pieza

-sí y yo que estaba muy divertida

-bueno si quieres puedo quedarme yo contigo

-no gracias sebas-chan tiene razón will es muy tarde

-bueno vámonos de aquí

-bueno hasta mañana sebas-chan-dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla

-hasta mañana-dijo para después salir en dirección a la mansión

-bueno grell ¿te llevo a casa?

-si por favor will-dijo sujetándose del brazo de will

Will llevo a grell a su casa, el pequeño estaba demasiado cansado así que cuando llegaron a la casa grell se despidió de will y se fue directo a la cama estaba demasiado feliz del resultado de la poción, pero extrañaría los mimos que le hacían, no podía usarlo siempre porque sentiría culpa de que todo el amor que le dan es por causa de una poción y no por el mismo

Al día siguiente grell despertó sintiendo un delicioso aroma a pastel, era Sebastián que se había olvidado de su amo y fue a primera hora a la casa del pelirrojo

-sebas ¿Qué haces aquí?

-preparándole el desayuno a una hermosa dama

-gracias y ¿Qué preparas?

-un pastel de chocolate y un te

-bueno suena delicioso

Tok tok tok

-¿quién será?

Grell abrió la puerta y era William que llego con un hermoso ramo de rosas

-hola will

-hola grell ten estas rosas para el shinigami más hermoso

-oh que tierno gracias pasa

-¿qué hace ese demonio aquí?-el vino desde temprano a hacerme el desayuno

-bueno y ¿hoy vas a salir?

-no mejor me quedo aquí es que he sentido malito-mentía para atraer su atención

-bueno no te preocupes grell yo te cuidare y ten tu desayuno-dijo Sebastián entregándole su plato

-no lo haremos los dos no quiero dejarte sola con este

-gracias a los dos son muy tiernos

-bueno grell y ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para consentirte?

-me podrías hacer un masajito por favor will

-claro-dijo hincándose para masajearle los pies a grell

-ten sebas-chan estuvo delicioso el desayuno que preparaste-dijo entregando el plato

-todo por usted my lady

Will y Sebastián se pasaron toda la tarde consintiendo a grell, el pelirrojo estaba muy feliz se sentía en el paraíso pero temía que se acostumbrara a estos tratos, pero por ahora podía aprovechar de la situación lo mas que pudiera

-sebas, will

-si grell-contestaron al mismo tiempo

-podrían modelarme unos trajes solo un poquito

-si a ver pásanoslos-dijo will

Grell llevo a los chicos a su habitación le dio un traje de policía sexy a will y un traje de diablo sexy a Sebastián y les dijo que debían dejárselos por todo el día

-ya están listos

-si ya estoy que se le ofrece my lady- salió primero Sebastián

-que me lleves al pecado con ese cuerpo en la noche

-como usted dese-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-a y con ese policía quisiera robar ahora mismo un banco para que me arreste

-si quiere ahora mismo la puedo llevar a la silla eléctrica para que muera de pasión

- en la nochecita mejor ahora modélenme sus trajes solo para mi

Grell disfruto los strippers que le hicieron durante tres horas, no se cansaba le encantaba tener esos cuerpo frente a él, después de un rato saco su cámara y empezó a sacar fotos, los chicos posaron lo mas que pudieron hasta que se cansaron, querían algo más.

-grell es hora que te lleve a la silla eléctrica

-si will tu primero y después Sebastián

-siempre dejan lo bueno al final-dijo Sebastián con burla

-tu cállate y por mi está bien grell-dijo William cargando a grell llevándolo al cuarto

-si will ya he tenido ganas de esto por años

Will tiro a grell a la cama, grell dijo que había una botella de aceite en el cajón de la mesita de noche así que will abrió las mejillas del pelirrojo y lo preparo, para después iniciar con su labor, el pelirrojo estaba contento siempre había querido así con William, gritaba y William lo callaba con dulces besos, mientras en la sala estaba Sebastián escuchando todo los ruidos de los hombres y de la cama que rechinaba, cuando ambos llegaron a su clímax will se recostó a lado del pelirrojo para dejarlo descansar.

-¿ya estuvo?-dijo Sebastián abriendo poco la puerta

-si ya te toca a ti-dijo William levantándose de la cama

-¿Qué otra vez?-dijo grell

-si grell pero ahora es conmigo

-bueno vamos sebas-chan

Sebastián se integro a la cama con grell mientras que William salió de la habitación, cuando Sebastián y grell estaban en acción, William estaba en la sala pensando cómo le haría él no quería compartir al pelirrojo por siempre, quería hacerlo solo suyo, mientras en la recamara

-sebas se mas gentil

-muévete mas y seré mar gentil

-sebas me lastimas-cuando andaba con Sebastián no sentía el mismo amor que will le proyectaba

-bueno te dejo

-si tu no lo haces con delicadeza

-si lo admito

-will ya puedes pasar-grito grell

-si voy-dijo entrando a la recamara

Grell les prestó unos pijamas que no usaba y todos se durmieron juntos pues fue la petición del pelirrojo, uno en cada lado y grell en medio.

Al día siguiente el pelirrojo se sentía molido pero debía levantarse pues era día de trabajo, dejo a los dos hombres en la cama y se fue a bañar como pudo, después de un rato William despertó y cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió mucho al ver al demonio michaelis a lado de él en la misma cama, los hombres ya no estaban bajo el efecto de la poción y no recordaban nada de lo sucedido.

-despierta demonio-dijo meneando a Sebastián que se había dormido por lo que había hecho la noche anterior

-¿que estoy haciendo aquí?

-lo mismo me pregunto ¿Dónde estamos?

-ya despertaron mis amores ayer estuvieron muy calientes y me dejaron molido

-¿de qué hablas loco?-grito Sebastián

-de que me modelaron unos trajes y que me hicieron suyo

-y ¿Por qué haríamos eso grell?-dijo will

-porque les di una pócima de amor guapotes si supieran como nos la pasamos ayer aaaaa

-ya déjate de tonterías

-si es verdad créanme

-mejor me dices tus locuras en la oficina ya se nos hace tarde para el trabajo y por cierto ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-está bien vamos a trabajar y está en esa silla-dijo triste señalando una silla que había a lado del ropero

Grell fue a la oficina con William, el estaba molesto pero en verdad si amaba al pelirrojo pero no se lo demostraba, will ya tenía planeado declararle su amor al pelirrojo pero un día queda dormido en la oficina y luego despierta dos días después a lado de un demonio, esto lo tenía furioso

-ahora si dime que sucedió

-ya te dije que les di una pócima y estuvieron peleando por mi dos días

-pero si no era necesario yo te amo

-¿Qué?

-si yo te amo desde la academia

-¿es cierto lo que dices?

-si grell y por tu juego me rompiste el corazón el solo pensar que estuviste con ese en la cama

-pero will al que amo es a ti el solo era una ilusión de una noche tu eres para toda la vida

-grell también te amo y solo serás mía-dijo jalándolo de la cintura y dándole un beso

-bueno will voy a trabajar

-sí pero apúrate para que podamos jugar como me dijiste que lo hicimos ayer –dijo dándole una nalgada

-si will-dijo para después salir directo a su oficina

Grell regreso a su oficina y cuando entro saco de su chaqueta las fotos de sus guapos strippers

-hay que encantadores se ven así-dijo para después volver a guardar las fotos en su bolsillo


End file.
